Monsoon's and a Yellow Butterfly
by Kyyrin-Sage
Summary: It's Red's birthday, and Red has invited Yellow over. What happens when a monsoon decides to spring up on our favorite couple?   Fluff, RedxYellow, Specialshipping.


So here it is, my first published fanfiction! It's fluffy, mostly towards the end. It was written as a challenge kind of thing with my friends for Red's birthday, so it's a litttttttle late, BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT, AT LEAST I FINISHED. YEAHHHH.

Now, onto the story!

Pairings;

Red x Yellow

* * *

Monsoon's and a Yellow Butterfly

It was August 8th, a normal day for any other person.

Any other person except for Red of Pallet Town. Today was a special day, his birthday, and Yellow planned to make it even more special...or well. Unknowingly that is.

She was casually strolling around Viridian City, as she was supposed to meet up with Red later that day. He asked her if he could hang out with her on his birthday, and she had shyly accepted.

"I wonder why Red wants to hang out with only me today... shouldn't everyone else come too since it's his birthday?" she said out loud to no one in particular, however, Chuchu was strolling alongside her, listening to Yellow's conversation to herself.

"Either way, I hope he likes what I got him..." she signed as she checked her pack for the box. Yup, it was still there.

Chuchu made a noise, which one could probably translate to something along the lines of, "Don't worry Yellow! I'm sure Red will!" Yellow nodded at Chuchu, accepting her acknowledgment.

She checked the time on her Pokedex, and decided it was late enough for her to begin the short walk from Viridian to Pallet.

She didn't have her sunhat on today, only for the simple fact that there was no need for it, as it was pretty cloudy that day. Chuchu decided to hop up on Yellow's head, perching her squishy body on it. Yellow shrugged to herself, figuring Chuchu wasn't heavy enough for her neck to break if she sat on it for awhile.

A strong breeze blew around her, whipping her hair every which-way while Chuchu clung slightly to keep her light body from...'blowing away', figuratively.

"Oh my, it's seems to have gotten pretty windy all of a sudden. Hey Chuchu, am I imagining things or did it get darker as well?" Chuchu put her arms up in a gesture indicating she wasn't sure, and with that, Yellow pushed it aside and continued towards Red's house.

"Hey man, happy birthday!" came a loud voice over the speaker of Red's Pokegear.

He gave a little chuckle, and replied, "Thank's Gold."

"I was going to go personally interrupt your birthday, as I'm in Kanto with Silver, but apparently the news said there's a monsoon sweeping in, therefore, I decided it'd be better if I didn't." the boy on the other line explained.

"Good thing you didn't, I have Yellow coming ov- OH MY GOD. DID YOU JUST SAY WE HAVE A MONSOON SWEEPING IN AND- GOLD I HAVE TO GO! BYE!" Red hurriedly hung up his Pokegear and looked outside. It was pretty dark and it was only about 10 a.m. Pika looked at him ludicrously while he ran around.

He rushed around the house to put on proper clothing for outside, such as a raincoat and an umbrella, but right as he went to open the door, he was met with a startled Yellow who had her hand in a fist, about to knock on the now-not-there-door.

Red breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, hello...Red? Why are wearing all of those ridiculous clothes?" Yellow asked curiously, Chuchu tilting her head in a...well...confused matter. However,

"Yellow...did you know there was a monsoon alert?" he breathed out.

"Nope! But that explains why it got so windy and dark," she said thoughtfully. "Oh, may I come in?"

"Oh right, yes!" he said suddenly, noting she was indeed, still outside.

She said 'Thank you', and entered, taking off her shoes. Red also proceeded to strip himself of the now-unnecessary clothing. Chuchu had jumped off of Yellows head as soon as she saw Red, and crashed herself into Pika, and began to rub her face against his.

"They're so cute," Yellow said happily, giggling as Chuchu shyly waved at her and then her and Pika disappeared off into another room to play. Red nodded in agreement.

"I think Pika missed her, and it's only been a little while since they last saw each other." Red responded. He went into his living room and motioned for her to sit on the couch. She complied, sitting shyly next to him. They chatted idly for a few hours, before Yellow remembered her reason for being there.

"Oh! By the way, happy birthday Red!" Yellow said excitedly, reaching into her pack and pulling out a box. It was wrapped in yellow wrapping paper, with a red ribbon.

"You didn't need to get me anything!" he looked honestly surprised, taking the gift from her small hands.

"Of course I did, your my best friend!" she exclaimed. Red felt a little downhearted at this statement, _only a best friend...?_ "Well, open it you slowpoke!" she snapped im out of his thoughts, and he nodded happily and proceeded to carefully remove the ribbon and then to pick off the tape slowly without damaging the paper.

Yellow giggled at Red and his silly antics, but left him to his work. As he finally lifted the cover, his eyes sparkled in shock and happiness at was inside.

He carefully picked out what was in the box, a stone carved into a little Pika and Chuchu, side by side holding their paws up against the others in somewhat of those 'clap!' poses. One could even see Chuchu's little eyelashes annd her flower carved carefully into her design.

"Yellow...how did you...?" Red stammered out.

"I carved it out of a Thunderstone, it took me awhile too. But I guess that special stones are a bit softer than regular stones, so I was able to do so without too much trouble. I didn't even cut my hand once with the blade!" she said proudly. "Oh, and I don't quite know if it's still effective after caving it, so try not to let Pika eat it. The sculpture that helped me said it should be fine though! So...do you like it?" she added nervously, poking her fingers together and looking at Red curiously.

He looked up and responded ecstatically, "Yellow, it's beautiful. I absolutely love it, it's the best thing anyone has ever gotten me!" and with that, he put down the cared Thunderstone on the side table and gave her a big hug on impulse, which Yellow was defiantly not expecting, and squeaked as he pounced on her. He didn't seem to notice anything, as he continued hugging her and pulled back to show a huge smile on his face.

At this point, Yellow was blushing like a tomato.

**WOOOOOOOSH! RATTLE!**

Yellow jumped at the sound of the windows of Red's house suddenly rattling, and Red turned to see that the weather had turned to pouring Meowthes and Growlithes.

"Well, there's that monsoon we are supposed to be having," Red announced over the rattling of his windows. He went over to the said windows and began to close the curtains.

"Red! How am I supposed to go home?" Yellow asked, suddenly realizing that she could not, in fact, walk back to Viridian in this.

"Uhm, well. I guess you need to...stay here?" he said slowly. Pika and Chuchu came running into the room and jumped into their respective trainers arms, alarmed by the sudden storm.

"Pika, you knew it was coming, why are you running around like your on caffeine?" he giggled at the Pikachu in his arms, who looked at him with big beady eyes.

"Er, anyways. So you up for staying here?"

"I kind of have no choice in the matter do I?" Yellow laughed and patted Chuchu on the head, who felt satisfied with that and hopped out of her arms to tap Pika's arm, leading him over to an empty spot on the couch to snuggle up and fall asleep.

"I'll sleep on the couch, and you can take my bed. I can also grab some of my clothes for you to sleep in, but they are going to be a little big," Red got up from his seat on the couch as he explained the plans.

"But Red-"

"Nope, your sleeping in my room, no buts. Your my guest," Red interrupted.

"But it's your birthday!" she argued.

"But it's guests first!" he shot right back, which Yellow attempted to argue back, saying something about him going to have back problems when he gets older and something of the sorts. Pika and Chuchu were probably going to remain on the couch as well, but it was big enough for the three of them anyways.

Yellow sighed defeated and went to use Red's shower. She didn't take too long, as she felt as if she'd use all his hot water if she didn't come out soon, like she does normally.

When Yellow came back downstairs, she found Red admiring the little stone carving that she had made, muttering something to himself and holding it up to the the unnatural light, which made it reflect a yellow-orange color. It truly was beautiful.

"Red?" Yellow called out, which made Red look over to see her wearing his over-sized red Pikachu pajamas, which was slightly slipped down her shoulder. He put down the Pikachu carving, and hopped up.

"All done Yellow?"

"Yep!"

"Alright then, since it's late, we should probably head to bed now." Red announced, leading her to his room. He had already changed himself into his own pajamas, which has little pokeballs dotted on them. She crawled into his bed, and he searched his room for a blanket for himself.

"Are you sure you want me to sleep in your bed...?" she asked again, hoping he would take his bed and change his mind. However, sleeping in the place Red always slept in didn't sound like a bad thing, she could already smell Red's scent on the blankets as she held them to her chest.

"Yeah Yellow, I'll be fine on the couch, don't worry. Plus, I bet you didn't know, it turns into a bed!" he put his hands on his sides in a dynamic pose, for no reason.

"Oh! That's neat, I love those things!" she giggled, as she was amused easily by simple things. The Viridian Healer laid herself down, while Red came over and tucked her in with one hand, as the other was occupied with holding a blanket.

"Night Red," Yellow said shyly underneath the blanket, blushing.

"Night Yellow!" he said cheerfully, he liked being with Yellow and was secretly glad she was staying over. It made him happy to know she was only a room away, and that if she were to need him he was right there for her, like he always was, and always will be. He walked out of his room, turned out the lights, and proceeded to settle himself on the couch-now-bed.

He couldn't sleep as he listened to the loud rattling of the wind against the window pane and the crashing of the hard rain.

He almost did finally until a loud **BOOM** woke him right back up.

"Ack, a storm too...?" he said to himself groggily, sitting himself up and rubbing his an eye tiredly. Pika and Chuchu has moved themselves to a little bed made of blankets after Red had switched the couch into a bed, so he didn't have to worry about rolling into them.

He was startled when he heard a soft shuffling sound from somewhere behind him, as he couldn't exactly hear anything, and it didn't sound like his or Yellow's Pikachus.

"Oh, Yellow! It took me a minute, that is you right?" Red realized the black outline in the doorway to entryway of the living room walk forward slowly, holding his pillow from his room tightly.

"Y-yeah," she stammered out, kneeling on the bed-couch next to Red.

"What's up?" he asked curiously, obviously confused as to why Yellow was still up as well. _"Maybe the wind and rain was keeping her up too...?"_

"N-nothing, EEP!" she jumped as a flash of lightning illuminated the room and was quickly followed by a loud crash of thunder, dropping the pillow she was clinging to and hopping onto Red. Red gasped loudly as he was jumped on, clung to tightly by a shivering Yellow who was buried in his chest.

"Yellow...are you afraid of storms?" he asked in a soft voice, patting her head gently, blushing as she was still clinging to him tightly.

"Only...the sounds...loud noises scare me..." she confessed, blushing as well as she looked up at him but refused to let go.

"Would you like to sleep with me?" he asked blatantly, unsure of the idea himself, but pushing that aside on Yellow's behalf.

"Are you sure...you wouldn't mind?" she responded quietly, letting go of Red and gently resting her hands on her lap.

"Of course not!" he replied, giving her a sincere smile and laying himself back down, moving himself over to give her room. She slowly moved herself next to him under his blanket, using the pillow she dropped earlier. Another rumble of thunder followed a flash of lightning, in which Yellows response was to cling to the nearest thing to her, which was Red. She was once again buried into him, to which this time, Red wrapped his arms around here and whispered, "Don't worry Yellow. I'll protect you..." She relaxed at this, and snuggled into his warmth.

She looked up at him, smiling a warm, grateful smile, in which Red moved his head down to softly kiss her on the lips. She closed her eyes and gently pushed hers against his and signed contentedly, cuddling back into him, Red holding her protectively to his chest.

He wouldn't let no weather hurt her, nope.

Not his little butterfly.

Not his Yellow.

The little figurine of Pika and Chuchu stood on the sidetable, reflecting an alluring yellow-orange color off the stone bodies of the Pikachu's as two bodies slept peacefully through the fading thunder.

_Best birthday ever._

* * *

OH GAWD THE FLUFF AT THE ENDDDDDD.

SO GUYS. That's it. How'd you like it? I apologize in advance for any typo's and mis-use of any vocabulary. xD I probably made no sense at some points, but I have ADD when I write and tend to do more than one thing while doing so. So if it's jumpy or something, I sincerely apologize. XD

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! I look forward to writing more~

Review if you can. :D


End file.
